Only Fools Fall for Us
by noahcomemidnight
Summary: Troye is finishing his album and travelling while his boyfriend is home. Both boys are worried their relationship won't hold up with the distance and elongated time apart. Neither of them can imagine being without the other, but they fear things might not work out. Fluff fiction.
1. Unknown, Alone

1

Troye stumbled back to his hotel room tiredly, not ready to have to wake up early yet again to catch another flight. He didn't know what city he was in anymore, and he almost didn't care. Everything was just a blur of sleep deprivation and loneliness.

Loneliness? Yes, Troye felt quite alone at the moment. While he did keep in touch with his family, friends, and fans, the lack of physical presence bothered him. Soon, he kept telling himself, soon I will be home.

But for now Troye Sivan collapsed on to the large hotel bed. He didn't care to change into pyjamas, because of his lack of motivation to do such.

He curled up on top of the hotel room's sterile white sheets, suddenly feeling more awake than the previous moments before. His sudden awakening was probably due to the fact that the air conditioner decided to turn on, and it was both noisy as hell and fucking freezing. He was too lazy to crawl under the covers, and instead wallowed in misery at how cold he was, and how badly he just wanted a warm body to snuggle next to.

Troye woke to the blaring of his phone's alarm, blinking sleepily and yawning before turning off the blaring alarm. He didn't know when he had fallen asleep, but he wanted to sleep some mo-

But the hotel room's air conditioner sputtered before blasting a freezing cold onslaught of air. God damn it.

Troye rolled off the bed, shivering, before grabbing his travel clothes and seeking refuge in the warm bathroom to change. Luckily by the time he came out of the bathroom with his dirty clothes in hand, the air conditioner had ceased making its racket. He shoved his clothes into his suitcase, before zipping it up and grabbing his phone, leaving the hotel room. He checked out of his room at the receptionist's desk, before heading out to the busy street side and hailing a cab whose destination was the airport.


	2. Nothing But Time To Kill

2

One delayed layover and many hours later, Troye Sivan landed in New York. He hailed a cab and found his hotel just on the outskirts of the sleepless city of New York City. He set his things down in his room, grabbing his phone, headphones, and wallet, heading out once more to explore the area.

The city was bustling and teeming with life, even as cars were gridlocked and few alleyways were eerily silent. The air was turning cool and crisp as the afternoon soon faded into the beginnings of night, the sun slipping behind the looming skyscrapers.

Troye returned to his hotel room many hours later after a quiet night out, showering and changing into his pyjama pants, before laying on the bed and pulling out his laptop. He signed on to the hotel's free wifi and found himself eons deep in the abyss Tumblr, when a message notification popped up with a cute little notification noise on his lock screen. Troye didn't have to read the name, but knew who it was just by their message.

 _hey, can you skype?_

He smiled to himself before closing out of Tumblr on his laptop and pulling up Skype. He found the name on his quite long Skype contact list in a heartbeat (given they were the most frequently talked to), and hit the 'video call' button. There was only a half a ring before Troye sat, grinning stupidly at his boyfriend's face on his computer screen.


	3. My Happy Little Pill

3

Troye woke, not remembering when he had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes and stretched, his arm slapping his laptop's keyboard, making him jump. He tiredly glanced over to see his Skype video call had expired. He had fallen asleep on Skype? Troye sent an apologetic text to his boyfriend, before sluggishly getting up for the day and showering. He was pulling on his large baggy sweater when he mentally facepalmed himself. He was in a different time zone from his boyfriend, and his boyfriend wouldn't be receiving his apology text for a while. Damn it.

Troye fixed his messy hair and grabbed his phone, laptop, chargers, and wallet, shoving them into his backpack, before heading out into the big city.

Of course, his first stop was breakfast, which he had at a small diner, before heading to Starbucks to mooch off their free wifi. It was almost eleven when Troye got a text back from his boyfriend, asking to Skype. Troye plugged in his headphones and shortly afterwards he was gazing at his beautiful boyfriend's face on his laptop screen.

His boyfriend's hair was messy, and he was still laying in bed, shirtless and his blankets pulled up around him.

"Good morning." Troye smiled to himself, but felt a small hole in his chest. He wanted to be laying there next to his boyfriend, bundled up under the covers next to his warm body...

"Ugh you're up too early." His boyfriend grumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning cutely.

"It's almost eleven here."

His boyfriend let out a grumble. "'S like really early here..."

They made small talk for a while, and eventually their conversation dissipated into a comfortable silence. His boyfriend sighed, running his fingers through his dark caramel hair.

"When are you coming back?"

Troye closed his eyes for a moment. He knew the question would be coming sometime soon.

"I-I don't know. It's a bit crazy with the album... There will be some time after the album is produced, but before going on tour... Maybe we can plan something then for Rosh Hashanah or something."

His boyfriend smiled. "Sounds good to me. Hey, don't forget that your family and I are so proud of you and that you're so talented and amazing. Don't let anyone including yourself tell you differently. Go get 'em, Troye boy. I love you."

Troye smiled, biting his lip, his heart fluttering a bit at his boyfriend's cuteness.

"I love you too, Con bon."


	4. Only Fools Fall

4

Connor closed his laptop and sighed. He missed Troye, and he had hopes that Troye would come back soon. Unfortunately, though, life was a bitch, and Connor's hopes wavered.

Connor lay on his bed and sighed, running his fingers through his hair, groaning. He needed to film a video today, but all he could think about was Troye.

He set up his camera all the same, and sat on his bed, beginning to record. He made little effort in apologising for the way he looked- he didn't care that his hair was messy or that he had thrown on a wrinkled shirt. Connor sat, and began without an intro or anything- he just began talking. It was what he did, being a youtuber and all, yet he didn't feel like he did it enough.

Connor began telling about his wavering hopes of his boyfriend seeing him soon, before it all went downhill, and all he could talk about was Troye. His large beautiful blue eyes. His messy curly dark brown hair. His small slim frame engulfed by large sweaters. His pale pastel pink lips curling up into a smile, or curving around Connor's lips...

And he did this without mentioning Troye's name, save the end of his rambling when his mouth was tired and his voice worn out.

"And I really am a bit of a fool to think that our relationship would work out. We both travel and live on completely different continents, and our paths never really collide. Only fools would fall for you, and Troye Sivan, I am the biggest fool there is."

Connor smiled to himself. "But I love you."

He shut off his camera and began uploading and editing the clips, naming the video "A Story About A Pair of Fools". Connor found himself almost uploading the video to his channel, before holding back. He couldn't upload this now. He wasn't ready to face the onslaught of Tweets, DMs, Tumblr posts, Comments, and FaceBook threads from fans. Even worse, the Troyler shippers would have their wrath and torrent of hate comments and extremists, and the fanfiction writers would be dying, crying, and writing smut. And maybe he'd read their works, but not yet. He saved the video file, before closing out of YouTube and getting ready for the day.


	5. Proving To Get The Best Of Me

5

Troye found himself many hours later sitting at a table across from two of the record label's interns, who had been helping out with the album and tour things.

One of the interns was a female by the name of Skye, with long chestnut brown hair, a slim face, and large hazel eyes. She was pretty, and Troye found himself liking her not only because she was relatable, but also because a huge internet user similar to himself.

The other intern was a male with a sharp jawline littered with stubble, dark hair that stuck up a bit, and deep chocolatey brown eyes. He spoke little, especially in comparison to the bubbly Skye. Troye was drawn to the guy, who also made Troye quite fidgety with his resting bitch face and dark glare.

"-and honestly, I hate the new Tumblr update. What do you think of it?"

Troye blinked, realising he was staring down at his dark phone screen. He shook his head and blinked.

"S-sorry I-I-"

Skye waved her hand at him and brushed him off.

"No worries. It's been a long day, it's understandable." She took a sip of her cocktail before changing the subject. "So what were you up to today?"

"Hanging out a bit..." Troye trailed off and shrugged, and his phone vibrated, it's screen lighting up. Troye glanced at the screen to find a message from Connor.

 _hey can we skype later?_

"Do you need to take that?" Skye asked gently, glancing at Troye's screen.

Troye shrugged. "It's just a friend checking up on me."

"Then why does 'just a friend' have a heart thing by their name?" Skye raised a brow, and luckily the restaurant was dimly lit, or she would have seen Troye's cheeks turn bright pink.

"He's my best friend."

Skye shot him a look, one thin eyebrow raised.

"Uhuh. A best friend with a pet nickname and a heart by his name? I think you mean 'best friend with benefits'."

"I mean he is my best friend and kind of my boyfriend so he does have benefits..."

Skye smiled and turned and to the male intern, before he sighed and handed her a crumpled up bill. Troye furrowed his brows, watching Skye shove the bill into her pocket. She ignored his look of confusion, before beginning to speak again.

"So how is he with your travelling and music business?"

Troye's lips twitched downwards in a small frown, before he spoke. "It's... It's tough. He does YouTube, too, so he understands."

Skye nodded, before biting her lip.

"You miss him."

Troye sighed and managed a small wavering smile, before taking a sip of his pastel pink beverage, unfortunately nonalcoholic since he wasn't of age to drink in the United States yet.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

Skye shrugged. "Sometimes people get so caught up in life, they forget things, and sometimes even people."

Troye shook his head solemnly. "I could never forget."


	6. You're Driving Me Wild

6

Troye finally got to go home a few weeks later, and for a few days he fought serious jet lag. Soon afterwards, he was picking up Connor from the airport, bringing him home just as dusk fell. Troye helped a tired and stumbling Connor with his bags as they entered the Mellet household. Almost instantly Troye's family surrounded Connor, enveloping him in hugs and sending him smiles, asking if he wanted anything.

After all was said and done, Connor followed Troye to his bedroom, and Troye set Connor's suitcases down. While Connor showered, Troye changed into pyjama bottoms and lay curled up under the covers browsing tumblr. Eventually Connor emerged from the bathroom in his pyjama bottoms and curled up under the covers next to Troye. Connor placed a soft kiss on Troye's jaw, and Troye turned towards him, a small smile growing on his face. His jaw tingled where Connor had kissed him, a feeling that he had missed in Connor's absence. It made him feel giddy, unlike anything he could relate to.

Troye found himself gazing at Connor's face, taking in his presence. Connor wore a small smile, his hair still a bit messy and damp, and his brilliant green-blue eyes crinkled a bit at the corners, displaying his joy. Troye bit his lower lip for a moment before placing his hands gently on the sides of Connor's face. He leaned in and gently pressed his lips to Connor's, feeling a spark of happiness shoot through him, warming him from his fingers to his toes.

Troye pulled away and found himself gazing at Connor again, who seemed to be in the same blissful state as he, a large smile having bloomed on his adorable face. Troye leaned in closely again, and Connor's sweet smell was wafted towards him. The comforting scents of coffee, the cinnamon ginger snap candle Troye had gotten for Connor's birthday last year, and the aroma of fabric softener encased him as his lips met Connor's again.

Troye was in love; there was no denying it.


	7. I Wanna Hold Hands With You

7

Troye could never be happier, waking to find Connor's warm body curled into his, and his face just centimetres from Troye's. Sometimes he would find Connor already awake, sitting under the covers with his laptop on his lap scrolling through Tumblr. Other mornings Connor would be tracing shapes on Troye's chest with his fingers. Some rare mornings Troye would be up first. Most times he would get up to light a candle before snuggling back into bed and watching Connor's beautifully placid sleeping face. Sometimes, if the lighting was right, Troye would take photos of Connor's sleeping face, or the top of the sheets where their almost intertwined figures were vaguely defined. Other times, Torye would lay and close his eyes, listening.

Today was one of those days. He closed his eyes, matching Connor's breathing pattern, imagining the rise and fall of his chest. Dear gracious that chest. Troye had no words for which to describe it. It was a masterpiece- Connor himself was a masterpiece. Troye often times wondered what he'd do if he hadn't met Connor.

Troye found himself lightly stroking and playing with Connor's silky hair. At one point Connor flinched, and Troye retracted his hand. Connor opened his eyes and blinked sleepily, before taking Troye's hand and moving it back towards his hair. Troye felt himself smile as he continued to stroke Connor's hair. Troye began to hum softly, and the corners of Connor's mouth twitched upwards into a blissful smile.

"Hey Con?"

"Hmmmmm...?" Connor yawned and stretched, before opening his eyes just as Troye rolled out of bed.

Troye rummaged about in his closet, before producing a brown paper gift bag with pale lavender tissue paper sticking out of it.

"Happy birthday."


	8. Too Long Since I've Been A Fool

8

Connor opened the bag and took out the tissue paper shielding the contents from his vision. He smiled when he found a small white candle with a tag that read 'for you' in Troye's neat handwriting.

Connor melted.

"Oh my god thank you!" A large smile spread across his face as he opened the candle, taking a whiff. It smelled like soft clean with a hint of sweetness.

He pulled Troye into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Connor saw Troye grab the gift bag, making loud crinkling noises as he pulled it closer.

"There's another thing in there, Con."

Connor let go of Troye, continuing to pull the last item out of the bag. He unwrapped the tissue paper to find a plain matte black coffee mug with a cream interior. On the mug, there were words written in Troye's handwriting that read:

'I just want to see the stars with you'.

Tethered to a string that hung from the handle of the mug was a slim stick of white chalk. Connor doubted he'd ever write anything in the place of Troye's writing, even once the chalk did come off in the dishwasher.

"Aw oh my god, Troye!" Connor felt his cheeks hurt he was smiling so wide, and he saw Troye smile, showing a bit of his teeth. God he was so fucking cute.

Connor was still smiling his one thousand gigawatt Connor Franta smile as he leaned forward and pressed his forehead to Troye's. Troye's smile brightened, even as Connor closed the gap between their lips.

Connor wished this- the romantically intoxicating routine of being with Troye- would never end. But despite being in love, all good things had to come to an end.


	9. Fuel A Fantasy

9

The Rosh Hashanah days leading into Yom Kippur were spent on beaches, in shopping malls, in the city, and in Troye's bedroom.

Shaun Mellet knew that Troye and Connor had fallen hard for each other. While he had previously had high hopes for the Troyler ship, he knew that there was no way it could happen. He liked Connor, for he seemed to have similar and even the same mannerisms as Troye, as well as having the same artistic thought process as his son. Connor felt like another son to him, and was glad Troye had settled for a good guy.

Shaun had been humming to himself as he headed to the laundry room with a basket full of dirty clothes, passing by Troye's room. The door was closed and he could hear the squeaking of bed springs. It was only nine thirty in the morning. What the hell were they doing?

"Ow Connor!" He heard Troye say quite loudly, and there came more squeaking of the bed.

Shaun set the laundry basket down and quietly made his way back to stand just before Troye's bedroom door. There came a loud groan, and Shaun opened the door.

Connor stood on the bed, jumping repeatedly, and making an almost invisible Troye shrouded in bedsheets cling tiredly to the bed.

"Connor, you're going to break the bed." Shaun heard Troye say from beneath the pillow where he had buried his face.

"Or you're going to hit the ceiling." Shaun added, and watched Connor's cheeks turn pink with embarrassment.

Troye lifted the pillow off his head and turned to gape in shock.

"It sounded like something else was going on in this room..." Shaun explained, and both boys' faces turned bright red. They knew what he was on about.

He eyed them carefully one last time.

"Don't break the bed by jumping on it... Or doing whatever you two do together..."

He closed the door and shook his head, before returning to do his laundry, praying that he wouldn't have to pay for a new bed.


End file.
